The Doomed Hair
by Angel Ballet
Summary: Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro's hair is getting long... Matsumoto suggested that he should cut it. Finally giving in to Matsumoto's spunky hairdresser, he decides to give it a try. What will become of his famous silver mane? -Oneshot-


Megumi Yunai-- I'm proud to be a japoreanese!!

* * *

ALrightyyyy now. Before we begin this one-shot story on Hitsugaya and my little character, here are some notes:

1. I'm not sure if shinigamis actually cut their hair, but this my story so that's how I'm going to make it.

2. This is before Aizen, Gin, and Tosen betray Soul Society!! I don't want Gin to leave T-T

3. Matsumoto is really out of character in my opinion, but oh well. I don't like Matsumoto so she might look kind bad in this story.

* * *

Now onwards with the story!! Please review!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!! Only the OC Mie!!**

* * *

"Taichou!!" Matsumoto called out as she burst into Hitsugaya's office with the brightest smile on her face.

Hitsugaya grimaced. He didn't even need to look at who was yelling.

"What do you want, Matsumoto?" he snapped, clearly in a bad mood since he was still doing his paperwork.

Matsumoto grinned. "You know, your hair is getting pretty long…"

Hitsugaya sighed in annoyance, but for once, he took a look at his hair. He had never really paid much attention to the style or the length, only the color.

Matsumoto was kind of right. He had to admit, the bang in the front was getting caught in his eyes and the back was probably long enough to be tied into a ponytail.

"What's you point, Matsumoto?" he asked suspiciously, after all, it was Matsumoto he was talking to.

Matsumoto smirked. "Calm down, I'm doing you a favor."

He raised his eyebrow in caution. "You… doing me a favor? What happened? Did Aizen betray Soul Society and somehow involve Gin and Tosen in it? Let me guess, the next part is this, Aizen creates an army of really powerful hollows and he wants to rule the world or something like that."

Matsumoto sighed. "What are you talking about, Taichou? Aizen-taichou won't be glad that you said that about him. Where did you get that idea anyways?"

Hitsugaya shrugged. He thought that was what Matsumoto was going to tell him. His gut told him it was going to happen.

"Now, Matsumoto." He ordered. "You tell me what favor you're doing me or get out of my office so I can do the paperwork you didn't do."

Matsumoto pretended not to here the last part…

"Well, Taichou, I know this really amazing hairdresser in Squad 4. Your hair is probably going to get in the way of your precious paperwork soon, besides, I'll bet my hairdresser, Mie-chan will be honored too do a captain's hair."

Hitsugaya frowned. _"Since when did Soul Society have hairdressers?"_

"Did 'Mie' really do your hair?" Hitsugaya asked calmly as he turned back to his paperwork.

Matsumoto nodded in confusion, not getting what the snowy haired captain was trying to prove this time.

"How do I know that this person named Mie really exists? How do I know this isn't another joke you're playing on me?"

Matsumoto roared with laughter. "Taichou!! Honestly, am I that bad?"

Hitsugaya didn't even need to pause and think about the question."Yes."

Matsumoto faked a smile. She hated his smarty pants answers.

"Come on, Taichou. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Mie Kisako is doing your hair!! Your once in a lifetime famous silver hair!!"

"That's exactly why I'm worried."

"Taichou!!"

"…"

"Mie-chan really does exist!! Come on, you've seen her once or twice haven't you? She's 3rd seat of Squad 4!! You know the girl with the honey colored eyes? She has this really cool haircut, too! She has spiky hair in the back and slanted bangs in the front. I'm sure you remember her!!"

Hitsugaya sighed as he dropped the pen he was holding.

The truth was, Hitsugaya might have seen her once or twice. He could never forget the wild hair. How could he know she was Mie? How could he know that she was in Squad 4 third seat? He always thought she was one of those artificial robots that Mayuri from Squad 12 created… I mean, he created his own assistant captain and called her his daughter.

"Fine, Matsumoto. I'll give 'Mie' a try."

Matsumoto clapped her hands in joy, leapt around for a couple of minutes, and then started laughing like an idiot she was.

Hitsugaya didn't even bother ordering Matsumoto to shut up. Instead, he grabbed another sheet of paperwork off assistant captain Matsumoto's desk and started filling it out. Might as well burn time until Matsumoto calms down.

"One question, taichou?" she asked in the middle of her outrageous bursts of laughter.

"What?"

"Can I have the have the hair that's cut off?"

Hitsugaya froze.

Matsumoto watched his frozen expression for a moment and then burst into laughter AGAIN.

Hitsugaya stared at her questionably. He was always afraid of the orange hair woman, but this time, it was off the radar. (He calls it the gay-dar in my story!!)

"Matsumoto… are you drunk?"

Matsumoto smirked. "Please! A little trust please, I'm not always a drunk like Zaraki!"

Hitsugaya wanted to yell "Yes, you are!! You're even worse than Zaraki!!" Still, something in him decided not to. The enormous chest lady will simply find some other way to counter it.

"Forget it, Matsumoto. I'm not cutting my hair. I rather shave it than leave it to you."

Matsumoto grinned. "Are you really going to shave it?"　

"When did I say that? I said I rather shave it than let you handle it."

"Taichou, come on! I was kidding! I don't really want your hair. You don't really think that I would take your hair and sell it and then buy sake with it would you?"

Hitsugaya sighed. "That's exactly what I think, Matsumoto."

"Oh…"

There was a long moment of awkward silence between them. Matsumoto was out of ideas for convincing her teal eyed captain. All she wanted to do was help her captain out. And all he needed was a simple haircut.

"Matsumoto."

"What?"

"I'll give your idea a try."

Matsumoto paused. She stared at the young prodigy that was doing the paperwork that she ditched.

Matsumoto smiled. "Thank you, taichou, you won't regret this."

"I better not, too bad I do already"

"That was not funny."

"Pleasure to meet you, Hitsugaya-taichou. I'm Mie Kisako, from what I hear from Rangiku, it means I get to cut hair again. Hurray." Mie said sarcastically.

Hitsugaya didn't mind her sarcastic personality or her bored face, but… this wasn't exactly what he expected. Since when did Soul Society have a salon?!

"Mie-chan!! It's been soooo long!!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the petite, gold eyed girl.

"Argh, get off me, Rangiku. You and your annoying boobs." She groaned.

Mie pushed Matsumoto off her and sighed as she looked into a mirror. She gently combed her hair with her long, slender fingers.

"Do what you want, Rangiku, but do not, by any circumstances touch my hair. You know what will happen if you do, don't you?" Mie said with a menacing smile.

Rangiku smiled back, but Hitsugaya could see sweat drop from her face.

"Of course. Can you get Hitsugaya-taichou's hair cut? It's getting longer." Matsumoto asked, changing subjects as soon as she could.

"Of course. What kind of style, Mr. Captaino?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou, and I'm not concerned on the style, I just want it cut a bit shorter."

Mie smiled. "Consider it done."

Mie guided Hitsugaya to a red chair in front of a gigantic glass mirror with jewels all around it.

"Have a seat please."

Hitsugaya followed her order with no comment on her absolutely bored order. He was used to the tone already.

He sat down in silence. The seat was soft and warm. It made him wonder if someone had already been here to get their hair cut.

Mie was barely taller than him when she stood behind him. It was a good thing she was as short as Toshiro, she didn't have to reach down to do his hair.

"Alrighty then, let me see…"

She combed her hand through his famous silver hair. She smiled gently when Hitsugaya winced at the knots she was pulling through.

"You care for your hair better than I thought. Still, you could do better. If you still have knots in here. The great silver mane should be in better care than this."

Hitsugaya didn't reply. He was a captain; screw the hair, who even cared? Of all people who had white hair, it just had to be him and Jushiro Ukitake of Squad 13.

Mie tossed some more of his hair around. "Wow, it is long… this may take some time."

Hitsugaya sighed when he heard the "this may take some time" part. He still had paperwork he needed to do, too…

Mie stopped combing his hair.

"Kazu!" she yelled.

In less than a second, a man with jet black hair and eyes entered the room. His hair, like Mie's, had been taken care of very well.

"Get this tense dude to relax." She ordered.

Hitsugaya didn't exactly get what she was talking about, but the man known as Kazu came in front of Mie and gently put his hands on Toshiro's shoulders.

"_WTF? Sexual harassment?"_

And then, his giant hands began massaging Toshiro's tense shoulders.

It was a new feeling to Toshiro. He never really had the time to 'feel' relaxation. So when he felt it now, it was wonderful. A heaven by itself…

And ten minutes later, Toshiro had fallen asleep…

"Hoho, the little tense dude fell asleep. Nice… Good job, Kazu, your wicked skills never cease to amaze me." Mie muttered.

Kazu bowed and then left the room. He was probably busy, he always was.

"Now then," Mie yawned as she stepped back in front of Toshiro, who was still sleeping. "This ought to be fun. Cutting a captain's hair, and not any captain, it's the silver mane I'm cutting here, gotta be cautious."

Matsumoto didn't bother her when she started her rambling. She simply watched the pair of scissors start sniping as Mie started cutting his hair.

And then…

The idea hit her…

"Mie-chan, wait a moment!!"

Mie stopped trimming the back of Hitsugaya's mane.

"What now, Rangiku? I can't have any distractions."

Matsumoto grinned as she leaned toward Mie and whispered to her the idea she had come up with.

And for once, Mie smirked without her bored expression.

"I see…"

And then she started to work…

"Hey, Hitsu-kun. Wake up already. Are Kazu's skills really that mighty?"

Hitsugaya blinked and winced at the light in the room. He must have fallen asleep.

He sat up a bit more and took a look around him. Something about him felt different, his head moved faster, lighter…?

He looked into the mirror. Wow, he was impressed his hair style remained the same, but the end was shorter and so was the front. It wasn't really that impressive since it looked the same as usual, but something about it made Hitsugaya marvel.

Mie grinned when she saw Matsumoto giggling.

"I take it, you're finished, Kisako-san?" he asked as he touched his hair.

"Yes sir!" she said with a bored tone.

Hitsugaya froze… something was wrong…

When you touch hair… isn't it supposed to move? As in, you know… when you push hair, it moves back… when you twirl hair, it curls?

Why did his hair stay the same?

He swore he could feel it moving on his head… but the image in the mirror stayed the same.

Then, it hit him.

"MATSUMOTOOOOO!!!!" he yelled.

Matsumoto flinched. "Yes, taichou?"

"Is this your way of mocking me?"

"No sir."

"Kisako!?"

"Not my idea."

Hitsugaya stood up with rage.

Now he saw it, he had to stand up to see it. The hair on the mirror was nothing but a painting. His real hair…

My God…

His hair was short, trimmed like a buzz-cut…

His hair was **black**. Dyed black… every single inch was black!!

"What the hell did you guys do!?!?"

"Trim your hair off, then dye it black, and draw a picture of your old hair except a bit shorter on the mirror. I'm a hairdresser, not to mention an artist." Mie explained with another bored tone.

"Yeah, what happened to taking care of the silver mane you were talking about so much?"

"OH, it's not really silver anymore."

Matsumoto giggled. "Come on, taichou, it's not that bad. You look more mature and a bit older.

Do you want to die, Matsumoto?!"

Mie interrupted them. "How did you figure it out?"

Hitsugaya snorted. "My hair didn't move when I touched it. And, my head isn't that big! You drew my head as the size of a watermelon on the mirror."

Mie sighed," Drats, I should have known."

"Dye my hair back now."

"Sorry, no can do."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a one use, permanent hair dye. I got it from the human world."

"Whose idea was it?"

"Matsumoto."

Hitsugaya glared at Rangiku Matsumoto, the center of all crimes.

There will be no words that describe what happen from here on out…

--- This is for a reviewer--- (You won't get it unless you're really far in the Bleach Anime Series)

6 hours later, the entire Soul Society was destroyed by Hitsugaya in his bankai form! And then Hitsugaya betrayed the destroyed Soul Society and joined forces with the hollows.

He then created ultra strong hollows called arrancar and kidnapped Orihime Inoue.

After that, Ichigo and his friends try to save her but then wounded up trying to save a little girl named Lurichiyo Kasumi-Ouji. (From the later chapters of the Bleach anime.)

Then Ichigo saves Orihime and Hitsugaya kills him. Wa- la!! (This doesn't really happen though…)

Soon, after he uses the Hokyoku, he rules the entire world. His one and only law was:

**No one in the world is allowed to cut their hair**.

* * *

Sorry for the horrible story… And the really ultra horrible ending… Well, it's a one shot so it's supposed to be stupid XD!! Please review, even if you didn't like it... It's still cool!!


End file.
